El Canto de las Cigarras
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: El inalcanzable deseo de poder tocar a alguien, sin embargo, tienes prohibido hacerlo bajo cualquier regla... por lo que podrías ocasionar... por todo... "- Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con desaparecer?" "- Desaparecer significa… que seré destruido…"


**_Declaración: _**_Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que a su autora, no hago esto por fines de lucro, solo por diversión_.

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Es un Shounen-ai, relaciones chicoxchico. AU, de carácter paranormal._

_**Pareja:**_ _Harry/Draco._

_**Advertencia**_: L_igera alteración de personajes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Canto de las Cigarras.<strong>_

_**- capitulo único -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Ah… solo a mí se me ocurre perderme en éste lugar.

El sonido de las aves acompañó la débil exclamación que se había emitido en medio del silencio, las cigarras se dejaron oír con mayor insistencia, como si quisieran acallar la presencia de aquel humano en medio de la nada. Los árboles, tan altos e impresionantes, cubrían con sus hojas los cálidos rayos del sol de ese verano. Pero el singular cuadro de verdor era irrumpido por la presencia de unos cabellos rubios, tan claros que parecían competir con los cálidos rayos solares, sin embargo, en los hermosos ojos plata del joven no se podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el cansancio y cierto grado de temor.

A sus 16 años podía admitir con facilidad que no era un chico de campo, en realidad no era un chico para ninguna clase de ambiente, le era difícil convivir con su alrededor, quizás se debía a la sobreprotección a la cual se había visto sujeto desde su infancia. Y como no, si su padre por ser la persona que era, un importante y destacado empresario, no podía evitar que cierta gente tratara de obtener algún beneficio a su costa. Cansados de aquella asfixiante rutina su madre había decidido ir a visitar su hermana por ese verano, una joven que había sido alejada de la familia sólo por haberse enamorado de un joven que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, la única que se mantuvo en contacto con ella había sido su madre y había sido ella quien le había ayudado de todas las formas que había podido.

Y ahora él se encontraba ahí, en medio de la nada, porque simplemente se había aburrido de permanecer en una habitación escuchando conversaciones que francamente no le interesaban, pero tonto él por adentrarse al bosque en busca de saciar su mal sana curiosidad, después de todo, había escuchado a algunos de los empleados afirmar que aquel bosque estaba embrujado, monstruos esperaban por débiles e ingenuos incautos para que se adentraran en él y así poder comérselos, obviamente todo era una leyenda o eso esperaba él, realmente lo esperaba.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, llevaba horas sentado en aquel claro, o eso pensaba él, el hecho era que había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresar y le preocupaba, la noche se estaba aproximando y quizás solo notarían su ausencia cuando no se presentara a la hora de la comida.

- _Bien me lo dijo Blaise "Eres tan curioso como un gato, algún día morirás por ello…" aunque claro, sigo pensando que es un comentario bastante exagerado_ – pensó para sí, sin embargo en medio de sus pensamiento el ruido de una rama quebrándose le sobresaltó, buscó apresurado el origen de dicho ruido, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un joven en medio de los árboles, contento se puso de pie, quizás ese chico podría ayudarle, pero paró en seco cuando reparó que dicho chico llevaba una extraña mascara cubriéndole el rostro, era de color blanco con peculiares líneas rojas, las cuales trataban de dar la imagen del rostro de algún animal, los cabellos negros del joven hacía resaltar en mayor medida la blancura del elemento, vestía ropas sencillas y livianas.

- ¿Estás perdido? – su voz se escuchó fuerte en medio del silencio, el joven rubio se estremeció, pero trató de exponer que no se sentía intimidado.

- S-Si… no soy de por aquí… y no sé como regresar… - comenzó a acercarse.

- Sígueme, te llevaré a la salida…. – sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar.

- Muchas gracias… - se acercó a paso acelerado, pero no advirtió de la presencia de una rama que se encontraba algo más sobresaliente en la tierra, el pelinegro se giró a verle justo antes de caer, pero no hizo nada para evitar la caída.

- Deberías tener más cuidado.

- ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Pudiste haberme ayudado – rugió molesto el chico.

- … - el otro guardo silencio – no puedes tocarme.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué eres? ¿Oro? ¿Eres tan especial que no puedo tocarme? ¡Pues discúlpame por ello! – se puso de pie molesto al tiempo que se sacudía las ropas, una débil risa llamó su atención y le hizo girar molesto hacía el chico ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

- Eres muy divertido… parece ser que no lo has notado.

- ¡Me hartaste! – iba dispuesto a golpearle, pero el otro chico se movió con asombrosa agilidad y le esquivó, una y otra vez, evitando ser tocado, llegando al punto que el rubio decidió detener aquella estúpida escena, respiraba agitado - ¿Por qué la insistencia en que no puedo tocarte? – al final, aquello había llamado su atención.

- Los humanos no pueden tocarme.

- ¿Qué…? – el rubio le quedó mirando extrañado - ¿humano? ¿Dices que no eres humano?

- Soy uno de los tantos seres que vive en el bosque… - el chico alargó la mano para intentar tocar al otro, pero nuevamente fue esquivado, lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez fue detenido por el golpe de una rama provocado por el moreno - ¡Oye! – exclamó adolorido.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? – el moreno no entendió en si la actitud del otro chico, tal parecía que no le habían enseñado a tomar en cuenta lo que los demás decían.

- Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con desaparecer?

- Desaparecer significa… que seré destruido… - el rubio le vio impresionado y se sintió culpable por tratar de tocarle – El señor del bosque me colocó un hechizo, si algún humano llega a tocarme, desapareceré… - hubo un prologando silencio, hasta que nuevamente fue roto por el moreno - ¿no temes por saber que no soy algo de éste mundo?

- No me has hecho daño… - dijo simplemente, una respuesta tan simple que dejo sin palabras al moreno.

- Vamos… te sacaré del bosque – sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar.

No caminaron por mucho tiempo, pero el camino era algo inestable por lo que el rubio tendía quedarse atrás, sin remedio el moreno tomó un palo y se lo alargo al rubio para que le sujetara del otro extremo, una forma indirecta de poder llevarle de la mano y así no se perdiera. El rubio sonrió divertido, la situación era tan extraña.

- Es como una cita – trató de bromear el rubio.

- Que cita más escuálida – respondió el otro con voz divertida. Sin demorar más llegaron hasta la entrada del espeso bosque – sigue derecho y encontrará el camino.

- ¿Siempre estás aquí? – El otro simplemente asintió - ¿puedo venir a verte? – por alguna razón aquel chico había llamado su atención, y todo era tan fantástico e irreal que le era difícil de creer.

- Muchos espíritus y monstruos viven aquí, y pocos son buenos… "En cuento tus ojos se posen en el bosque y te adentres en el sendero oscuro tu corazón se perderá"… es lo que generalmente dice la gente del lugar.

- Pero tú no eres como ellos – un fuerte viento agitó los cabellos de ambos jóvenes y el silenció comenzó a reinar – Me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pero no hubo respuesta, soltó un suspiro involuntario – mañana vendré a verte – y comenzó a caminar en dirección al camino que el otro chico le había indicado, nuevamente un fuerte viento removió las hojas y los cabellos rubios del joven trayendo consigo un susurro.

- Harry – se giró para mirar al pelinegro, pero éste ya no estaba.

Draco caminó por los senderos hasta que dio con la entrada de la casa de su tía, sin demora ingresó al recinto sólo para ser recibido por un débil golpe de su madre, quien se había preocupado al no verlo, la hermana de su madre había comenzó a tranquilizarla y así evitar que le siguiera regañando.

La noche no tardó en llegar, Draco miraba el cielo despejado, las estrellas se veían completamente hermosas y encantadoras, rebosantes de vida, sintió pronto la presencia de su prima a su lado, era una chica bastante curiosa y singular, muy, pero muy singular.

- ¿Sucede algo primito? – preguntó en un tono risueño.

- Oye Tonks… ¿de verdad existen monstruos en ese bosque? – la mujer le miró con curiosidad, pero volvió a posar sus ojos en la bóveda celeste.

- Es sólo una leyenda, aunque, cuando era más pequeña, me interné en el bosque para buscarlos, pero no vi nada, sólo unas sombras que pudieron ser cualquier cosa… sin embargo todos los veranos se puede oír el débil murmullo de la música… ahora que lo pienso, unos amigos ingresaron en secreto a ese festival… fue una gran conmoción, porque no sabían quien había organizado dicho evento, ni quien era toda esa gente, después de todo, nadie del pueblo realizaría algo así en el bosque… que recuerdos – rio por lo último.

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez, después de haber almorzado Draco dio aviso que saldría a dar un paseo, nadie le dijo nada, después de todo era un pequeño pueblo y raro que algo sucediera. El sol estaba en lo más alto, era cálido y abrasador, los insectos parecían maximizar sus cantos y las aves se ocultaban entre las sombras y hojas frescas de los árboles.

- Volviste – Harry le esperaba a un costado del camino para ingresar al bosque, traía otras ropas, pero se veían igual de ligeras y frescas que las anteriores – Nunca pensé que regresarías.

- Eres un mentiroso – sonrió el rubio – estás aquí ¿verdad?

- Puede ser por cualquier cosa… vamos, aquí hace algo de calor, te llevaré a un lugar más fresco… - Draco le miró unos segundos dudoso – no te preocupes, cuidaré que no te pierdas.

Comenzaron a caminar en medio del bosque, habían cosas tan fascinantes y hermosas que el rubio se quedaba sin palabras, Harry le guió por varios senderos fáciles, pero hermosos, flores de todos los colores adornaban el suelo, así mismo distintos tipos de plantas ayudaban a decorar el paisaje, era un lugar relajante y era divertido, a pesar de que casi no habían cruzado palabra. Sin embargo una extraña sombra llamó la atención del rubio quien se asustó y se acercó un poco más al moreno, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Una extraña y amorfa figura le devolvió la mirada, en medio de su extraña contextura pudo identificar lo que era un rostro, el cual le miraba con gula, asustado se acercó un poco más, el ente no dejaba de verle, pero el moreno tapo con su cuerpo al rubio, manteniendo como siempre la distancia.

- Harry ¿es un humano?... – una voz rasposa y gruesa inundo el ambiente - ¿puedo comérmelo? – Draco se estremeció por dicho comentario, alarmado miró al pelinegro, quien ocultó por su máscara que mantenía la vista fija en el otro ser.

- No, es mi amigo… si lo haces, sabes que tendré que destruirte – el otro ser frunció el seño, más no dijo nada sobre ello, Harry soltó una risita y de pronto se escucho un débil plop, y la figura amorfa se transformó una brillante y hermosa Hada.

- Eres un aguafiestas Harry.

- ¿Querías matarlo del susto?

- Solo era una broma.

- Ella es un hada, a ella particularmente le gusta gastar bromas pesadas – explicó el moreno al rubio.

- ¡Genial! Es el primer monstruo, criatura, lo que sea que veo – dijo emocionado, el hada se fue de ahí riéndose de lo dicho.

- ¿Y yo que soy? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido el otro chico.

- ¿Eres algo así como un monstruo sin cara? – Consultó ahora con interés el rubio - ¿por eso usas la máscara?

- No hay razón para la máscara.

- ¿Entonces?

- No hablemos de mí, que tal si me cuentas de ti Draco – el chico le miró con asombro, pero sonrió.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber de mi?

- Claro, por eso estoy aquí.

Los días uno a uno comenzaron a avanzar, y las visitas de Draco fueron diarias y siempre Harry le esperaba en el mismo lugar, le llevó por diferentes lugares, y le mostró tantas cosas, Draco miraba con fascinación al pelinegro, era divertido, interesante y sin duda enigmático, día a día se sentía más y más integrado por la morena figura, cada una de las cosas que le contaba eran interesantes, sus risas eran atrayentes y la forma en cómo se preocupaba por él era encantador, a pesar de que no podía tocarle, a pesar de sólo poder estar a su lado y de sólo poder mirarle cuando se caía de vez en cuando. Nunca pensó que podría extrañar el tener algún contacto físico con alguien.

En uno de los tantos días habían decidido tomar una pequeña siesta bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol, la respiración de Harry era acompasada, y Draco pensó que el chico de verdad se encontraba durmiendo, estaba intrigado, sentía mucha curiosidad de ver que había bajo aquella máscara que cubría al joven, con cuidado y evitando por todos los medios tocar al chico logró retirar el objeto, solo para quedarse sorprendido.

Harry tenía unas facciones varoniles muy atrayentes, abundantes pestañas, labios gruesas, una mandíbula firme, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada, sonrojado al extremo; además de verse descubierto en su pequeña travesura, colocó con extrema rudeza la máscara en su lugar.

- ¡Oye! Eso duele – se quejo el pelinegro - ¿Cómo puedes atacar a alguien así mientras duerme? Eres aterrador.

- ¡Solo fingías que dormías!

- Era más que claro… - dijo divertido.

- ¿Por qué… por qué usas una máscara?

- Si no usara la máscara… no luciría como un monstruo, ¿verdad? – Draco sólo le contemplo en silencio.

- Eres raro…

- Eso es un cumplido – sonrió, y Draco pudo ver dicha sonrisa, porque ahora la máscara solo cubría la mitad del rostro de Harry.

Más días pasaron y Draco comenzaba a temer por la fecha, pronto, muy pronto tendría que irse. En medio de uno de sus paseos con Harry vio como una gran e impresionante mano le tomaba, más no era en forma de amenaza o cualquier otra cosa, sino como si quisiera regalarle alguna caricia.

- Harry, es un humano… ten cuidado, si lo tocas desaparecerás… - Draco miró con dolor lo dicho, lo sabía, muchas criaturas se lo habían dicho en esos días, día a día siempre escuchaba lo mismo. En esos días Draco había descubierto que Harry era muy querido por muchos de los monstruos del lugar.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso… - respondió el moreno de forma tranquila.

-Humano, no toques a Harry… -

- Lo sé – dijo casi en un susurro el rubio – _yo soy el único que no puede tocarle._

Un día Draco había encontrado un árbol de manzanas, y decidió probarse así mismo que no era un niño hijo de papá como Harry insistía en llamar, subió con algo de dificultad, y comenzó a coger algunas frutas del árbol, Harry le miraba desde el suelo divertido, tan concentrado estaba el rubio que no reparó que estaba pisando una rama trisada, poco a poco la rama comenzó a ceder frente al peso causando que Draco cayera. Todo fue muy rápido, el rubio solo se vio caer, pero en medio de ello contempló con horror como Harry se acercaba para tratar de atraparle, su pecho se contrajo por el susto, pero al último minuto el pelinegro retiro las manos dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- Lo lamento Draco ¿estás bien? – se había arrodillado a su lado y le miraba con preocupación.

- No importa Harry… pero – el rubio le miró con preocupación – no importa que suceda, no me toques… - un horrible dolor se extendió por el cuerpo del rubio – nunca… nunca debes tocarme – algunas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por el pálido rostros. Harry le miró dolido y sus ojos bajaron, solo podía contemplar el piso, porque ni siquiera podía consolar a ese joven que estaba frente a él, no podía hacer nada.

Tonks, la prima de Draco, había descubierto que el chico había preguntado a varias personas del lugar sobre los monstruos que habitaban el bosque, había preguntado por leyendas, sobre los posibles habitantes y que cosas podían hacerte, aquella curiosidad hizo sonreír a la morena, porque hacía ver a Draco más inocente de lo que era.

- ¿Crees en los monstruos y esas cosas? – le dijo un día cuando le escuchó platicando con una de las criadas – esas son tentarías.

- Claro que creo en esas cosas – dijo serio – _No creer en ellos, sería no creer en Harry._

Al final el último día del verano llegó, Draco miraba el atardecer con melancolía, a su lado, Harry le contaba una que otra leyenda. Las cigarras poco a poco habían dejado de emitir sus cantos, sin embargo las aves permanecían aún en el lugar, llenado el ambiente con sus dulces y afinados coros.

- Harry… yo… no regresaré por un tiempo – Draco había aprovechado el silencio – las vacaciones terminaron y debo volver a casa - El pelinegro le miro a través de la máscara.

- De acuerdo – aquel comentario tan despreocupado dolió en cierta forma, el rubio solo suspiro – Volverás el año que viene, ¿Verdad? – ante aquello Draco sonrió, claro que volvería.

- ¡Sí!

El tiempo comenzó a correr, pero a pesar de la velocidad en la que avanzaba, Draco sentía que no era suficiente, muchas veces su mirada se perdía por los ventanales, en un intento de poder llegar de alguna forma junto a Harry, muchos de sus amigos, en especial los más cercanos, le miraban con preocupación, la melancolía en los ojos plata era más que evidente, pero ninguno había logrado sacarle algo al chico, decidieron no decir nada más, solo esperarían a que el otro chico estuviera listo o en su defecto, lograra superar aquello que le atormentaba.

- Ten cuidado Draco, hay hielo en el piso, ven, dame tu mano, te ayudaré – Draco miró con indiferencia la mano que le era extendida, ¿por qué era capaz de tocar todo aquello que no era importante para él?, cogió la extremidad extendida, comprobando el calor, la suavidad y se pregunto si la mano de Harry alguna vez se habría sentido así. Draco en el fondo de su corazón, tenía la fugaz esperanza de que Harry fuera un humano.

- _Quiero ver a Harry… - _la melancolía creció en sus ojos.

Pronto el verano había llegado nuevamente, Draco había pedido a su madre ir nuevamente donde su tía, cosa que había extrañado a la mujer, pero no dijo nada, hace tiempo había notado a su hijo más muerto que vivo, y haría cualquier cosa para verle más feliz, cualquier cosa.

Los ánimos del rubio subieron increíblemente, y sonrió feliz cuando el coro de insectos le recibió, los rayos solares era cálidos, pero no molestos y había una suave brisa por el lugar. Iba rumbo al claro donde siempre se había reunido con Harry el verano anterior, y su corazón se aceleró cuando le vio ahí, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Regresaste – Draco simplemente sonrió.

Los paseos a los que tanto se había acostumbrado habían regresado, las tardes se hacían tan cortas cuando estaba con el moreno, su madre no preguntaba donde iba, porque con tan solo ver la chispa de vida en los ojos de su hijo era feliz, le dio su espacio, solo esperaba que dicha felicidad nunca se desvaneciera.

En medio de uno de sus tantos paseos Harry tomo la palabra.

- Deja que te cuente de mi – Draco le miro alegré, sería la primera vez que Harry le contaría algo de él – No soy un monstruo…. – comenzó Draco le miró impresionado – pero tampoco soy humano. Tal parece que alguna vez fui humano, no lo recuerdo en verdad, en realidad no recuerdo nada… tampoco se cuanto tiempo he estado en este bosque… solo sé que debí haber desaparecido, pero el señor de bosque se apiado de mí, uso su magia y me dejo vivir aquí… por ello, nunca he ido a cielo, supongo que soy una especie de fantasma.

- Harry… - iba a comenzar el rubio.

- Draco… está bien si decides olvidarme – el rubio le miró alarmado y su corazón se oprimió – no puedes estar atado a un lugar como éste… este cuerpo es inestable por depender de esa clase de magia, nunca sabré cuando desapareceré… es casi como la nieve, al menor toque se derrite… no puedo pensar que estaré aquí siempre.

- Sabes Harry… - el rubio miró el cielo – yo pensé en ti incluso en invierno… _en otoño y en primavera… _Harry – le miró – no me pidas que te olvide, porque si tu decidieras olvidarme sentiría un profundo vacio en mi pecho – el moreno solo le contemplo, la máscara impedía ver alguna emoción en sus facciones, pero guardo silencio y para Draco eso fue suficiente.

_- Se que algún día nos separarán… pero realmente espero, desde el fondo de mi corazón…. Que es día nunca llegue… y aunque ese día llegara – _el rubio giro levemente su vista hacia el pelinegro – _estaremos siempre juntos._

Nuevamente los días comenzaron a avanzar, los paseos eran cada vez más largos, y al mismo tiempo más estáticos, preferían estar tiempo en un solo lugar y hablar de diferentes temas, Draco habló de su colegio, de sus amigos, su familia, las cosas que le gustaban las que no, por otro lado Harry le converso de la criaturas de bosque, de las buenas y de las malas, de las cosas que le gustaba hacer con ellas, las que no. Fue en uno de esos paseos, cuando pescaban que Harry decidió invitar a Draco al festival del bosque.

- ¿Un festival?

- El año anterior no quise invitarte porque aun eras muy nuevo en este mundo… pero este año me gustaría llevarte.

- Me gustaría ir.

- Bien – Harry sonrió, la máscara solo cubría la mitad de su rostro – entonces nos juntaremos en el lugar de siempre, por ahí de las ocho.

- Espero que no sea aterrador, con tantos monstruos.

- No te preocupes, el festival es como el de los humanos, incluso todos los monstruos y espíritus asisten con dicha forma. Yo te protegeré – sonrió de manera encantadora y el rubio no pudo más sonreír encantado.

- Cuando dices esas cosas me dan ganas de abrazarte – dijo bromeando, una broma muy verdadera.

- Me gustaría que lo hiciera… de verdad – Draco le miró impresionado, pero sin comprender.

Los canticos del festival era increíbles, cientos de personas o monstruos; en este caso, paseaban por las calles, cientos de tiendas se cernían por los alrededores, el olor a comida invadía el ambiente, la música era calma, pero al mismo tiempo alegre; como tratando de evitar a todos a unirse a la peculiar celebración, niños corrían alegres por el sector, tratando de cogerse entre ellos. Draco observaba todo asombrado, era prácticamente igual a las celebraciones que veía en su país, cualquier persona no se daría cuenta de nada si no advirtiera de la verdad.

- Genial, es casi igual – dijo alegre – nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

- Si, es en verdad sorprendente, hay veces en las que han venido humanos y ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de diferenciarlos – dijo alegre el moreno, luego se giró y le extendió un extremo de una cinta a Draco – ten, átalo a tu muñeca, para que no te pierdas – el rubio rio divertido.

- ¿Es tu forma de invitarme a una cita? – pregunto bromeando.

- Es una cita – afirmo con sinceridad y una sonrisa el moreno, causando un sonrojo en el rubio.

Caminaron por varios locales, jugaron unos cuantos juegos, de verdad se estaban divirtiendo, bromeaban, reían, era sin duda una de las mejores salidas que habían tenido, en eso el sonido de los fuegos artificiales llamo su atención, se dirigieron a uno de los extremos menos concurridos y se colocaron a verlos, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- No puedo esperar por el otro verano – habló Harry – solo quiero volver a verte y no sé si podre soportar esperarte hasta el próximo verano… no me importaría caminar en medio de la multitud solo para poder verte Draco – el rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas tomaban color, vio como Harry quitaba la máscara de su rostro, el cual portaba una cálida y amable sonrisa, se acercó al rubio y con ella cubrió le cubrió el rostro, depositando un beso sobre esta, la única forma que tenía de poder hacerse a él – puedes quedarte con la máscara… - nuevamente aquella sonrisa estaba ahí… Draco le observó sonrojado por ella, embelesado por su sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho. Un niño corría con alegría cerca de ellos, era perseguido por varios más, todos con sonrisas, todos alegres, sin embargo el pequeño tropezó, Harry con rapidez le sujeto por un brazo e impidió que callera.

- Gracias – dijo con rapidez y una sonrisa, después de todo estaba "huyendo" de sus amigos.

- Ten más cuidado – le reprendió Draco un poco molesto, pero una extraña luz llamó su atención, asustado giro su vista al lugar donde estaba Harry y la sangre se le heló. Pequeñas y brillantes luces comenzaban a emerger del cuerpo del moreno, este las miraba hipnotizado.

- ¿Harry…?

"_Hay veces en las que han venido humanos y ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de diferenciarlos"_

- ¡Era un niño humano! – dijo completamente asustado Draco. Harry miraba sus manos sin creerlo, viendo como una a una las luces comenzaban a alejarse de su cuerpo, luego fijo su vista en el rubio quien le miraba sin creer lo que sucedía - ¿Harry…? – y sonrió, con una sonrisa tan cálida, tan feliz.

- Ven Draco… – sonrió con mayor alegría, con dicha, porque su mayor y más anhelante deseo se iba hacer realidad - ¡Al fin puedo tocarte!

Por fin podría tocar a aquella persona que amaba. Draco no lo pensó, no dudo un segundo, se retiro la máscara de su rostro y corrió a los brazos del moreno, y sonrió, sonrió para él, porque a pesar de que moría por dentro al saber cómo terminaría todo aquello, al fin, después de tanto añorarlo, por fin podría abrasar a aquella persona que tanto amaba. Harry le apretó contra su pecho, y beso su frente, solo para que después desapareciera en medio de un campo de luces. Aquel firme cuerpo que había abrasado por escasos segundos se disolvió en millones de luces en sus manos, abrasó contra su cuerpo las ropas que Harry había estado portando.

- _Te quiero… - _fue el calmo susurro que había dejado sobre su frente.

- Yo también… - dijo en medio de lagrimas el rubio – yo también…

Ese verano había terminado antes, mucho antes, recorrió por última vez en bosque, visito todos aquellos lugares que veía junto a Harry.

- Gracias Draco – había hablado una de las sientas de criaturas que se había encontrado en el bosque – a pesar de que queríamos tener a Harry para siempre, él deseaba tocar a otros humanos, él deseaba poder abrasarte…

_Un abraso, un simple rose de manos, una simple caricia, para algunos eran cosas tan insignificantes, tan simples, pero para él, para él habían sido un anhelante deseo, la mayor cosa que había querido y que no había podido recibir._

_**Un años después…**_

- Me alegra que hayas venido este verano Cyssa –Andrómeda miraba con melancolía a la rubia, ese verano era diferente, sabía que algo muy gran le había pasado a Draco el verano anterior, pero ninguna de las dos logró saber que era, nadie sabía en realidad, Draco se había dejado sumergir él solo en la pena, trataba de no demostrarlo y ser el de siempre, pero los característicos ojos plata del muchacho se encontraban sin vida, casi como si no quisiera estar en este mundo. Y en verdad no quería porque un año no basto para sepultar todos esos sentimientos que había surgido, era imposible, sería algo que siempre llevaría en su pecho, siempre.

- Dijiste que en realidad te urgía nuestra presencia este verano.

- Oh, es verdad, es que… - sonrió completamente radiante – el ahijado de Sirius despertó… no te lo había contado antes porque a mí me avisaron hace poco… pero lleva bastante tiempo despierto – Narcisa abrió los ojos al máximo, sin creerlo, hace más de tres años que se había enterado que el ahijado de su primo había caído en una especie de coma después de haber sido atropellado. Draco miraba a ambas mujeres sin comprender del todo de que hablaban.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Si, vendrán mañana a verme… incluso ya camina ¿lo puedes creer? Se despertó como si nada… - pero en eso guardo silencio.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- bueno, fue algo que me contó Sirius, tal parece que despertó bien, pero llorando, lloraban como si hubiera perdido algo muy muy importante, los médicos dijeron que podía haber sido algo del sueño que pudo tener en el coma, pero él insistía que había dejado algo muy importante atrás… pero no se volvió a tocar el tema.

- Mamá ¿de qué hablan?

- Oh Draco querido, no te lo había contado porque en realidad tú no conoces al chico, pero supongo que recuerdas a Sirius, ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió, había visto más de una vez como sacaba de sus casillas a su papá, lo cual era muy divertido, pero de un tiempo el hombre se había demacrado mucho, había perdido cierto aire de alegría – bueno, el ahijado de Sirius sufrió un accidente hace casi cerca de tres años, creo que un poco más, cuando venía de regreso de la escuela fue atropellado, debido al impacto cayó en un coma, uno muy profundo, nadie pensó que despertaría…

- Pero el verano anterior, una semana antes de terminar es despertó ¡Como si nada! – contó extasiada Andrómeda, el chico podía entender la alegría de ambas mujeres, eso era casi un milagro.

- ¿Pero porque quieren venir? – preguntó la madre del chico.

- Oh, eso… según entendí, el chico quería venir, Tonk le mostró unas fotos del lugar y apenas las vio se había puesto así como pálido y había pedido que le trajeran… tu sabrás, los padres quieren puro consentirlo así que no protestaron, además que es un lugar muy tranquilo, iban a venir en primavera, pero Harry pidió que fuera en verano… - Draco abrió sus ojos al máximo cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

- Draco, ¿estás bien? Estás pálido corazón.

- Si… Si mamá… estoy bien… creo… creo que me iré a dormir – sin esperar respuesta el chico se fue. Era una coincidencia se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, era imposible, no podía ser los mismos, se regañó mentalmente, debía entender que él nunca regresaría.

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez, escucho el escándalo de los recién llegados desde su habitación, con pereza se dispuso a levantarse, ¿a quién se le ocurría llegar tan temprano? Miro el reloj de su mesita, pero reparó que eran pasados las doce, se ahorró comentarios sarcásticos para sí mismo y le extrañó el hecho de que su madre no le hubiera despertado con anticipación. Una vez bañado y arreglado se dispuso a bajar, había mucha gente en el lugar, era una revolución.

Pudo ver a su tío Sirius con una enorme sonrisa hablando con un hombre de cabellos castaños desordenados en un rincón, un poco más allá a cuatro mujeres conversando, su madre, su tía Andrómeda, y dos mujeres pelirrojas a las cuales no conocía, más cerca de él estaba el señor Remus y un señor de cabellos pelirrojos conversando con ánimo. Decidió huir limpiamente del lugar, no quería una sesión de presentaciones.

Afuera había un espectáculo similar pero con menos gente y chicos casi de su edad, una castaña, un pelirrojo y una pelirroja hablaban alegres y al mismo tiempo preocupados, rara combinación pensó Draco, los evaluó a todos, y supuso que el chico pelirrojo debía ser ese tal Harry, con desilusión comprobó que no era el moreno que había conocido en aquel bosque hace tres años.

- ¿Sabes a donde se fue? – escuchó que dijo la castaña.

- No, apenas le dejaron bajar desapareció… estaba muy ansioso por llegar… no me ha querido decir el porqué.

- A nadie, Ron, a nadie.

Draco les miró conversar más no les prestó atención, prefirió ignorarlos, se encaminó al sendero del bosque, _aquel_ sendero el cual se había prometido no visitar más, pero su voluntad era muy débil. A paso lento se encaminó, las cigarras cataban con intensidad, más que cualquier otro día que hubiera ido, el murmullo de los arboles generado por la suave brisa era hipnotizante. Las aves también dejaron oír el coro de sus cantos. Todas aquellas escenas, aquellos detalles le hacían sentir más melancolía, porque después de todo, cuando levantara la vista, aquel moreno de ojos verdes no le estaría esperando a pies del sende…. ro.

Draco se había quedado inmóvil en medio del camino, sus ojos mostraban la incredulidad que sentía, su boca se abrió levemente y sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar. Un poco más allá y mirándole igual de sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa se encontraba un moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Ha…. Harry? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico de cabellos rubios. Sin esperar a responder el chico de cabellos negros le abraso, y se sintió tan completo.

- Por fin te encuentro – dijo casi en un susurro – sabía… sabía que no te había imaginado.

- ¡Harry! – y el rubio le devolvió el abraso con la misma intensidad, con las mismas ganas, porque ahora no importaba que le tocara, ahora no importaba que estuvieran cerca, nada de eso importaba.

- Draco… - dijo en un susurro.

Cuando Harry había sufrido el accidente su alma se había rendido antes de pelear, tristes algunos espíritus le habían incitado a vivir, porque aun no era la hora, pero el pelinegro no hacía caso, en medio de ese limbo llegó a aquel bosque…. Y le dijeron las siguientes palabras.

"_No podrás tocar a ningún humano o sino desaparecerás, serás destruido… pero cuando anheles con toda tu alma el poder tocar a aquella persona que amas podrás regresar y recuperar lo que estuviste a punto de perder"_

De todas las criaturas en el bosque Harry había sido el único que no había escuchado aquel verso completamente, porque todos sus recuerdos habían sido tomados, como pago a la segunda oportunidad que se le daba, una que sin querer Draco había logrado que tomara.

- Te extrañé…

- Yo también…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Espero que la historia les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal lo hizo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me gusto escribir esta historia, espero que la idea, la redacción y los personajes les haya gustado.<p>

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones realmente te motivan a seguir. Bueno no doy más lata, nos vemos. byez.


End file.
